Lillian, Clint Barton's Sister
by LittleSparkle
Summary: This is the story of Lillian Clint Barton's younger sister. She has a strange ability and a life threatening illness, but still wants to be normal. Please R & R. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers and or make any money off of this work of fiction.

* * *

In the beginning

The frail littler girl crumpled up the black jacket. Her little hands were holding on for dear life as she watched the scene changing. She turned her eyes up to the boy carrying her. She's known that face for years. That was the face of her brother; Clint Barton.

"Where are we going brother?" she asked softly. If she spoke louder than a whisper, her throat would surely hurt. She shut her eyes and let a few tears escape her tear ducts.

"I won't let them take you away, Lillian," he stated firmly while tightening his grip on his little sisters legs and arms. He could feel a slight coldness escape onto his arms. "Please don't cry, this will be better, trust me."

"Miss Mom and Dad," she whispered out between gasps for air. Her tears kept pooling on her brothers arm.

"But here, Lillian, we can have a new family, that will care for us more than _them,_" he cooed, trying to make his littler sister calm down. "If you keep on breathing like that, you're going to pass out."

She sniffed and delicately caressed her little hand against her cheek. "I know I just don't want you to leave me brother. With you I feel safe."

He smiled from his sisters kind words. From then on, she was his world. He took them both to the Circus. With his marksmanship he could keep a stable home for both of them. Though, her illness just got worse.

After every show he would come back to the trailer and greet her with a smile. She had an ability of her own, but it was left unused with her bedridden life.

On one rainy day a doctor came to see the circus. Clint could spot him from a mile away. He asked him to help his sister and the doctor happily complied.

The doctor walked into the trailer, hiding his grin. The day he came, was a rare one. Lillian was alive enough to use her ability. She moved the water inside the cup and used that to bring the cup of water over to her bed side.

From seeing that, the doctor knew it was her. She was the girl his agency was looking for.

"How long have you been able to do that?" he asked gingerly while looking down at her in the small bed.

She swallowed before letting out a small whisper: "As long as I remember."

Clint was watching the whole scene and was waiting patiently for the verdict.

The doctor walked over to him and whispered into his ear: "I know how to help her, but you have to give her to me"

His words were laced with deadly venom. His grin kept on wanting to creep its way onto his face.

Clint looked up at him. "Will I be able to see her?" he asked.

The doctor smiled before answering. "Whenever you want. I will get my men down here and we will take her back to the hospital."

Clint nodded and watched as the doctor walked out of the trailer to make a phone call. Clint walked over to his sister.

He watched her for a second, taking in her sickly state. "You will have to go away for a little while, but I promises I will see you every chance that I get," he said sheepishly while waiting for his sister's reaction.

"As long as I will see you, I will be happy," she whispered with a slight smile.

The next day would be the dreaded memory that he would never forget. Even now he can see his little sister struggling against the men in black that were taking her away. That was the last day that he saw her. And to this day he can still remember it like a never ending movie in his head.

A voice brought him back to life. Her soft words shattered his memory and brought him home.

"Are you ok Barton?" The women asked while looking at her companion sadly. Her red hair gripped her face before they met their short end. Her black body suit showed her souls thickness.

"Uh, Yeah," he answered while looking back at her. He was standing in the S.H.I.E.L.D's New York base.

"They want you to fly down to New Mexico and assist with the Tesseract. Think you can do it alone?" she asked, still worried about her companion's wellbeing.

"Yeah I'll head down there with Fury and Hill. Stay here and puppy guard the base," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, stay safe," she waved at him as he left her once again. She felt the weird need to tell him to stay, as if something was going to happen, but she decided against it.

After Clint was fully out of sight, Agent Phil approached her. She remembers her fellow Agent from years of work. Now his presence was one of a friend.

"We need your help on a new mission," he stated firmly. "We found Clint's sister."

She physically gasped. The words were reoccurring in her mind like a broken record player.

"Does Agent Barton know?" she asked still started from his previous statement.

Phil sighed. "He doesn't know yet, we want to know that she's alive before we tell him. We caught her face on a speeding ticket in London. After Red Flag's base burned down she fled to London. We want you to bring her back safely."

She nodded. This is what she was waiting for. Clint would tell her little bits of memories about his sister. It seemed like he would rather forget about her. But this will bring him back to life, she thought.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! Should it be a Thor/Lillian paring or a CA/Lillian paring? Vote now! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers and or make any money off of this work of fiction.

* * *

Memories

Her red hair flowed in the small gust of wind that an air compressed jet would allow. Her hand caressed her face as she looking longingly at the fast changing scene below her. The water was tempting the young assassin. With every wave that crashed against each other, she thought about the mission.

Question of doubt started clouding her mind. How am I supposed to approach this? She questioned. This was a long awaited time. Though, Clint tried to forget, she tried to remember. What did he say about her?

Her hand now gripped a railing as she continued to look out the window. Her grip was slowly tightening with every sickening thought. Her eyes fallowed the waves, until she saw land.

They were arriving in a London airport. England is a great ally of the United States of America. Their arrival was not discouraged by the government. The more their government doesn't know the better.

Her long time comrade, Phil, motioned to her that they we about to land; this was the time to get ready.

She moved over to the door and waited for the plane to land. Upon landing she opened the door and moved out. With the lack of stairs, she had to practically jump off.

She looked behind her at Phil. He was going to wait for her to arrive with the girl, Lillian or not. This mission had no room for error.

Her trek to the Air Ports back terminal wasn't long. Once entering the terminal, she fallowed the rout of many citizens. She walked out of the airport and waited for her Taxi. The Taxi was to take her to Lillian.

She moved swiftly into the Taxi and ordered him her destination. The majority of the ride was silent.

"Are you coming to visit a friend?" the Taxi driver kindly asked while keeping his eyes peeled on the road.

"Yes, I am going to visit my friend at the Café," she answered remembering the persona given to her.

"Fun. How long are you staying?" he asked now making small talk with his new customer.

"A few days," she answered quickly while looking out the window of the Taxi.

There was a large line of people outside of a book store next to her destination. That is going to make it hard, if she tries to leave, she thought while she squinted her eyes at the large crowd.

"I heard there is going to be a book signing there today. I'm not able to go, but I bet if would be fun."

She just nodded waiting for the car to stop. She handed him the money and moved out of the car. The café was small, only a few people inside compared to the large crowd outside.

She looked through the window and saw her target drinking tea and reading the paper. She started to strut to the barista to make her order. Her order was a simple earl grey tea, and within minuets it was ready.

She grabbed her hot tea and looked down at Lillian. She was reading the paper while periodically drinking some tea.

The assassin then quickly grabbed the seat in front of her. She set her tea down and waited for it to cool down. The girl in front of her looked like a blonde girl version of her friend Clint. Her eyes were also green (N/A their green right?) like his.

Looking into her eyes just reminded her when she first met Clint. His eyes showed the memories of his past, and now they are only steel bars.

"Anything new?" the assassin asked trying to get her attention.

The girl looked up at her over her paper. She studied her face and was trying to find her purpose for talking with her.

"It's all the same."

She nodded before taking a sip of her earl grey tea; it was still hot. "I'm here visiting an old friend. Do you have any siblings?" she asked. The two statements with two different meanings, yet they fit perfectly together.

"I don't know," she stated bluntly without removing her eyes from the paper again. "I think I have a brother, but we never talk."

"You think?" she asked probing her with questions after questions, seeking her true answer.

"I have suppressed most of my memories, all I have is a book in which I wrote to someone I call 'brother'," she said finally looking at her in the eye. "Who do you work for?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at her with disbelief. She acts just like Clint, she thought while looking at her. Now she had to show that she means no harm.

"If you must know," she started carefully. "I work for the United States of America." (N/A Cheesy, I know :p)

They had what seemed to be a staring contest. Lillian wanted to know her intentions while the Assassin wanted to know her next move. Lillian put down her paper and took one last sip of her tea.

"What do they want with me?" she asked sternly while folding up her paper.

"Your brother works for us."

Lillian stopped folding the paper. She was contemplating the possibility.

* * *

**Ok guys it your votes in, so far we have 3 votes for a Thor/Lillian paring and 2 votes for a CA/Lillian paring. Hope you guys liked it. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers and or make any money off of this work of fiction.

* * *

The book

She put the key in the door knob and opened the apartment door. She walked in, her blonde hair flowing behind her as if signaling the red head behind her. Her keys fell on top of the small kitchen counter as she went to the back room.

The red headed girl decided to wait in the living room. She observed that the pictures on the walls weren't of Lillian. The girl in all the pictures had brown hair with brown eyes.

"I found it" she heard Lillian say from the bedroom. She then walked out with a small book in her hands that seemed slightly charcoaled.

The red head looked at the blacked book. She was still slightly frazzled by this mission and all the information about her comrade.

"On a few pages I talk about a person I call 'brother'. I can't believe I forgot my own sibling," she said jokingly. "This is my coworker's apartment; she lets me stay here with her. I hope she's not that confused on my sudden leave."

Lillian pulled a note out of her pocket and sets it on the counter by the keys. Then she ushered the assassin out the door. They left in silence.

Lillian held the book tight to her chest as they trekked to the AirPort. A trek that included walking, dodging crowds, and an awkward Taxi ride. She didn't know if what the girl said was true; about her brother. Though, she wished that it would true. This would be her last salvation to life. Because of Red Flag, she never knew the joys of life until she escaped in the fire; gripping the book.

She fallowed the red head girl to the conspicuous plane. This time they had stairs and she walked up the stairs to meet a man in a black suit. Though his uniform was a black suit, it seemed like he was trying to come off as friendly to her.

"I am Agent Coulson, I have done many missions with your brother," he greeted her with a slight smile.

She just nodded her head before sitting down. Agent Coulson and Natasha chatted quietly together. She, on the other hand, decided to flip through a few pages.

The book described the 'procedures' that she went through at Red Flag. In the beginning she mentioned her brother a lot, but over the years she started to remember him less and less.

These memories that the book brought back were too painful for her to bare. She shut the book violently and stared longingly out the window in front of her. Questions started to arise in her mind. What if he doesn't remember me, she thought. That thought stayed with her the longest.

The helicopter landed on a seemingly inconspicuous aircraft carrier. They latched the helicopter down, and opened the door. Natasha was the first to leave, Lillian fallowing her, and then Phil last.

Natasha ushered her into the base of operations. Upon entering the head quarters, she gazed at all the people working in unison. People were running around while others were working on the computers while others were talking.

Lillian looked at the center of the room and saw a man with a black eye patch. He seemed worried to her, like he's keeping too many secrets. There was also a woman with him. She looked tall and slender with brown hair; a typical agent.

Phil walked over to the man with the eye patch. Lillian could notice scars moving their way out side of the eye patch. They reminded her of the ends of fire reaching them selves to the nearest combustible substance.

Phil walked ominously over to Natasha and whispered to her: "Barton's been compromised"

Natasha's eyes widened as she looked over at his sister looking aimlessly. She was starting to have doubts about bringing her.

"We need you to get the big guy," Phil whispered to her again.

She nodded and walked over to Lillian. She couldn't tell her about Clint, so she decided to make an excuse.

"Lillian, I need to go get a friend of mine. You can stay here while I'm gone," she said treating the full grown women like a child of only three years.

Lillian was confused; she thought she was going to meet her brother here. She unknowingly cocked her head to the side while listening to Natasha's.

"I thought that I was going to meet my brother here," she asked questioningly. "You said he would be here."

Natasha sighed. "He will, but not for a while. Phil can show you to a room, if you want to take a nap or something."

Lillian shrugged knowing the argument would be pointless. She figured if she got this far, that what Natasha was saying should have some truth.

Phil walked over and showed her to a room. They walked through a long hallway until they hit their destination.

"This is Clint's room. You can stay here," he stated while opening the door and showing her the bland room.

She nodded to him and walked in. The room was practically empty, minus a bed and a nightstand. She plopped down on the bed and looked at the nightstand. There was a little drawer and she opened it. Inside was a single photo.

She looked at the photo for a while before noticing that it was her and her brother. She looked very ill and he was hugging her tightly. Next to them looked like performers.

"How much have I forgotten?" she asked before lying down on the bed. She closed her eyes and started her long nap.

* * *

**You still have until the next chapter to put in your votes. So far: 4 votes for CA/Lillian and 3 votes for Thor/Lillian. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers and or make any money off of this work of fiction.

* * *

Powers

She slowly lifted up her eyelids as she stared almost lifelessly at the unfamiliar ceiling. She clenched up her body and looked around the room from her laid back position.

The memories of the day before soaked through her head like water. She remembered her time at the café and all the events that fallowed. Though she was almost buckling under the excitement of meeting her brother, she couldn't help but reminisce about her old life.

After the fire at Red Flag, she just let herself blend into society as she learned the new norms and unspoken rules of society. Looking at all those people, she thought, they all looked so different and so full of life. They will talk to her, gradually over time, like an official working relationship. That was life to her; people.

Now though, it will all change; her life in her comfortable job that gives little room for change. She thought for a good ten minuets about whether she shouldn't have come; whether the bad outweighed the good.

Then she pictured the faces of all the people she loved and all the people she talked to condensed into a single picture and that burning under the wrath of someone she can't stop. That fear of not being able to help those people she loved, is why her soul wanted to be here.

Slowly she slipped her body under the covers and pushed off of the bed. The clothes from the day before clung tightly, as if statically, to her body.

The sudden movement created stress on the lungs and she bent over, clutched her throat and coughed violently. Every time she breathed in, the air would completely bypass her lungs and go out in the form of a violent cough.

This didn't go unnoticed. One of the agents stationed out side of her room burst through the room. She went over to the quivering girl and placed one of her palms of the swell of her back and the other around her waist.

"Are you ok?" She asked nervously, the shock became prevalent in her eyes as she watched the girl cough more violently. "Do you need some water?"

Lillian quickly shook her head and smiled slightly as her coughing was slowing down after its sudden climax.

"Water wouldn't be good…" she trailed off trying to give the worried agent something to do. "A numbing agent for my throat would help"

The agent smiled and rushed out of the room.

Lillian took her last cough for hopefully a long time. She straitened out her clothes and then started her adventure through the helicarrier.

It was a long hallway and she really didn't know where she was. She felt the water moving ever-so-slightly under the air ship; it was a talent of sorts.

She glided across the floor, lightly, keeping her steps minimal and her stride wide. It wasn't that she wanted to be quiet; she wanted to know who would notice.

The hallway turned into a short walkway that opened up into this magnificent control room. The windows were big which helped the sunlight shine through the room. There were many people. There were people working on the computer, people walking around, and people talking.

It was almost calming to see this many people working for, what is presumed to be, the good of the people. She watched silently as no one seemed to notice her.

Minding her own business she walked across the control room to get to the outside. She opened the door and let the fresh air burst against her face. She walked out onto the deck where she saw someone she could recognize.

"Ms. Barton, I see you are awake" Agent Coulson acknowledged while he was on his way inside.

"Indeed," she said almost in a daze. She was looking out at the beautiful ocean.

The waves were like a heart beat as they flowed through the water. It was the beat of life.

Agent Coulson nodded and smiled slightly before continuing back inside.

On the far side of the deck she noticed Natasha talking with one rather muscular man and another man that seemed very fidgety and uneasy.

There were accumulated drops of water on the deck, which she used to softly glide her over to the men. It was like her own special version of the moon walk.

No one seemed to notice.

She finally got over to them. Natasha looked over to her and nodded as she walked over next to her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Barton," Natasha greeted while next to her. "That's Captain Rogers and Bruce Banner; their apart of the team"

The muscular man turned around at the sound of his name. His eyes quickly feel onto the unknown girl standing next to Natasha. He smiled slightly and greeted her.

"Captain Roger ma'm," he stated while holding out his hand for a shake.

He looked deep into her eyes which made her feel uneasy since she doesn't normally meet men with his caliber of attractiveness.

"Lillian Barton," she said while smiling softly. She could feel her cheeks begin to get red. After the handshake she turned her head in hopes that it will go away.

Captain Roger went back to his talk with Bruce Banner.

"You might want to step inside, it is going to get a little hard to breathe" Natasha stated nonchalantly.

Lillian looked around and noticed all the people strapping down the airplanes and the sudden movement from under the ship. She walked over to the side, by Captain Rogers, and looked down onto the newly emerged air turbine.

"Oh no this is much worse" Bruce stated uneasy as he walked back into the control room.

Captain Rogers fallowed after him with Natasha and Lillian next to him. They walked into the control room and were greeted by a tall broad man with an eye patch.

"I see you are awake, Ms. Barton," The man stated while staring her down.

His eyes seemed opaque with the life sucked out of them from years on the job and people he lost.

"I was greeted by a very concerned agent telling me you disappeared…" he trailed off still staring at her.

She turned her head away guiltily. The man threw her a bottle of cough serum and dropped the topic there.

Captain Rogers, Bruce Banner, and the man were talking about, what Lillian could pick up, was a man named Loki.

Their conversation continued as Bruce started telling them to use something that was calibrated to gama rays. Captain Rogers slipped Fury a ten dollar bill. She picked up from their conversation, though she didn't contribute, that the man's name was Fury and they were looking for a man named Loki.

Bruce Banner was escorted out by Natasha and Captain Rogers talked to Agent Coulson. It all seemed like a team.

She was listening to a full extent, or contributing to conversations because she was trying to keep her cough under control. The need to cough crept into her throat and she instantly began to feel the pain of not giving in.

Then all of a sudden, a man at a computer said that they found the man. Somewhere in Germany. The thought of coughing completely left her mind as she wanted to help.

"That's for you Captain," Fury stated. Captain Rogers nodded and was about to leave when Lillian broke his train of thought.

"Can I come with?" she asked softly.

"It wouldn't be safe," Fury said. "Stay here."

Lillian furrowed her brow and looked at Fury with a mix of anger and anticipation. "You may not know this about me, Fury, but I am a strong girl that can hold her ground in any fight."

Fury contemplated for a minuet. "Don't get yourself killed," he stated showing that he will let her go.

Lillian's smile filled her face as she got her chance to show herself. She quickly fallowed after Roger and hopped onto the helicopter with him.

She will be able to prove her power in its fullest.

* * *

I know I was horrible, I didn't post for legit like a year. Pfft. Scold me all you want. Ok but to the point, I chose CA/Lillian because as a few o you said, Thor already has a girl. So um yeah...oh waiit, If you were a superhero what would you want your power(s) or be? I want to be the Avatar from Avatar the last air-bender, idk but it sounds awesome. Leave your magical superpower in the review stuff. Hope you guys liked it! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Translucent Blue

The rocking of the helicopter made her more uneasy about her choice to go into action. Truthfully, she knew that it wasn't a smart idea, but it was a chance. It was the fact that it might work; it was the doubt that made her seemingly ambitious request.

She fiddled her fingers around in different crossing patterns. She sighed with an almost impressed smile. The blackness that surrounded her newly closed eyes gave her some comfort; for the darkness is lighted by the moon.

The moon controlled the tides, the water, and life. If the tides didn't move together in motion, there would be no life that we would recognize. The moon, it was like a pull towards her soul, just watching it gave her all the answers and even fire can't destroy the moon.

It was her friend when she had none. It was her meaning when she felt lifeless. It was the fact that through a small dusty window she could almost see a small glimpse of the one she regarded as her last salvation; a friend.

The people were talking around her, like she wasn't there, but she didn't mind. It was calming to hear their voices, and accents, speak words with incantations of intent and patriotism.

Then a firm strong hand gripped her should a little too hard. She burst her eyes open and looked up inquiringly at the man. His features and blond hair told her what his name was; Captain America.

He said some words that she couldn't hear over the roar that was sounding from the helicopter. He shifted his eyes to the side and pointed to a door on the side of the helicopter.

She just simply nodded and fallowed him to the door. She felt a little uneasy about what was going to happen; them jumping out. She knew that the Captain would obviously live through a fall, but if there were no clouds, then she was as good as dirt.

She swallowed dryly right when Captain swung the door open and turned to face her. For a spilt second she could see a feeling of inquiring in his eyes as she remembered that she never told him about the many properties of water.

"Are you ready?" he asked while holding his shield to the side of his body.

She nodded. He looked back over the panoramic view and was getting in a jumping stance. Then, right before he was about to jump he grabbed her hand and they flew out together.

Under them was a cloud. She slipped her small wrist away from his grip and flew back. She rubbed her hands together and right when she was about to hit the low cloud, she thrust her arms straight out and was ready for anything.

The water particles from the low based cloud swarmed around her hands and finally condensed into a long board. Quickly without any error, she moved the board under her feet and glided through the wind on her water board.

The light from the moon stuck the board in a light translucent blue. She crouched down, while keeping her feet parallel to each other, and braced for an impact.

Captain hit the ground first, then she fallowed soon after. Once her board hit the ground, she let it dissolve back into liquid water.

The tall man in front of her looked revoltingly scary. The way his eyes looked around at the people with a lust for blood on his hands, was what twisted her heart the most. The men, she thought back, at the laboratory would look the same way at her. She never thought she would find a man with the same eyes.

Her eyes became a deep, almost purple, blue as she tilted her head forward to look more decisive to the tall man in front of her. She gripped her hands tight into fists and waited for the first move.

A feeling surged through her unlike any other normal adrenaline induced feeling. The moon gave her power but without it, she was weak. However when she had that power, it was like she was on cloud nine. Her natural anomaly was heightened to that of superhuman abilities, and now, with the power, she won't fail.

"Well isn't it the man out of time and," he paused for a few seconds while he thought up the right words to call her "And a weak little girl. I see you have come to greet me, your ruler."

She scoffed while getting in a lunging position, ready to attack him.

* * *

**I am an absolute horrible person, I know, I stopped it right before the best part. But I have trouble writing action scenes so you're gonna have to wait a lil bit for the next one. But I promises it will be good. Question of the chapter: If you were a Norse god or goddess, what would you control? Toodaloo for now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Fight

With the power surging through her she calculated every move. However, his words ignited her impulses as she was almost forced to reply.

"Call me weak again," she threw her fists into the air lifting the small drops on the ground into a hovering position. "I dare you."

Captain America looked around stunned and surprised. His view of her changed from another citizen that he needed to protect to a superhuman ally.

Her hands were still above her had, in a fighting stance. She resembled a praying mantis, as if she was going to jump out and attack him.

This was the first stance she learned. Red Flag was preparing her for war; a war that existed only in their dreams. They didn't predict, though, the fact that she was cunning and smart.

In their eyes she was a lost soul with out hope who talked to inanimate objects and had the eyes of a dead man, but they soon started noticing her pike in interest of fighting. The higher ups thought that she was learning her place in their society, so the investigation into her strange actions was cut short.

One of her arms became straight like a sword. Quickly she used her arm to slice through the air. The water particles fallowed her hand motion and formed together to slash Loki in the side.

Stunned he looked at her, and for a second his eyes showed complete fear. The fear changed into suspicion which then moved onto mischief. His crooked smile was once again chiseled into his marble face.

"I see this pony has a few tricks," he grinned at her. "Too bad it's only a few."

He then lunged at her, ready to take her heart into his control. He moved his staff so that with a few steps it would hit her heart. His sudden movement left him open for Arial attacks.

A helicopter swooped by and attacked Loki with a voice projected onto a loud speaker. The voice was feminine and had a major resemblance to the red haired women that Lillian met earlier. She ordered Loki to put down his staff, which set him into a state of confusion as he wraps his head around the sudden intrusion.

"Oh I can't do that now" he shouted while turning his eye contract to the helicopter.

Lilian took this as a chance to make her move. She spread her feet apart from each other into a fighting stance. Her hands moved until they looked like two shallow cups. Her foot reached out and swiped against the ground, her arm followed suit. Together they pushed the small left over water droplets under Loki's feet and made his slip onto his behind.

A song, predominantly rock, was suddenly projected onto the loud speaker keeping the women from speaking. Out of the sky came the Iron Man, a red and gold suit of armor covering a single man. The man landed with a bang onto the ground, scaring Loki into submission.

"Put your hands up" The Iron Man demanded.

Loki complied and lighted his hands until his elbows were past his ears.

The Iron Man looked at Lillian with what seemed to be suspicion. "You can tell me later about your water mojo, but right now we need to get Loki into the helicopter"

Lillian nodded and helped the Iron Man and Captain America take Loki into the helicopter. Once inside she decided to place herself across from Loki, she felt that if he moved then she could be the first to constrain him.

Minutes of silence went by until Loki finally spoke: "You look rather familiar, have we met?"

Natasha could hear the remnants of their conversation. She stiffened realizing that the resemblance he saw was because of Clint. Clint, she thought, that word trailed on in her head, oh Clint.

All of a sudden lighting strikes itself into view, scarring the people onboard the helicopter.

"Scared of a lil' lightning?" Captain asked Loki, noticing his startled look.

"I'm not quite fond of what follows."

A loud boom comes from the roof of the helicopter. A man jumps down and grabs a hold of Loki. The man left as quickly as he came into the dense forest that they were flying over at the time.

Lillian finding it her duty to watch over the mischievous maniac was the first one to jump of the helicopter and follow after them.

The wind glided through her hair as she free felled through the night air. She spread herself out like a kite before condensing again. She hit the ground with a slight rumble. To her left was Loki, alone, the man moved by Iron man. She looked at him directly waiting for his first movement.

"You look like one of my minions, the man with arrows, you must know him."

* * *

**Why hello there, may I make your acquaintance? But first, answer he a single question, of all elements, made up and real, what is your most favorable? Now I hope you do have a nice day/night/afternoon, while I try to count the sheep. Too-da-loo**


End file.
